minecraftthen00badventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooploser 69
Pooploser_69, who prefers to be referred to as Snake, is the one of the two deuteragonist of the series, along with Fart Garfunkel. He is serious and logical, but is also selfless and creative. Working with his friends, they venture off to find a way to defeat a greifer terrorizing the server. History Though not much is known about Snake before the series, it is implied that he was already somewhat knowledgeable of the game, as he has mentioned going to the Minecraft Wiki before. One day, he decided to play Minecraft and decided to go to a server with a great reputation, unaware of what had happened there recently. After entering the server, he eventually met Fart Garfunkel. They became traveling companions, as both were looking for the city. One day, while hiding from some mobs, he and Fart met N00bly, and they decided to travel to the city together. When night fell, they made a "noob-ish" fort to protect themselves from the mobs. Snake had a conversation with N00bly about creepers before being attacked by mobs. He fought but, ironically, a creeper broke their fort. He was saved by N00bly, who managed to find a cave under them to escape to. The trio explored the cave and eventually found a room with loot. However, to Snake's horror, the room had a mob spawner. Fart managed to lead them to some carts that led them out of the cave and to the city. They explored the city and found it empty, later being greeted by Gaylord Steambath, who gave them permission to build anything they want anywhere in the city. However, to his horror, while he was building a Sonic pixel art, Gaylord burned it. He met up with his other friends, with Fart just as pissed as he was. He soon met Pwny_Rainb0w, who informed him who Gaylord was and why the city was empty. She was shortly killed by Steambath, who had suddenly arrived. Snake, along with Fart, both wanted to attack Gaylord, due to what he did to Pwny and for griefing their stuff, but was turned down by N00bly. At first angry, he agreed N00bly was right about charging rashfully without much supplies was stupid, with him also praising N00bly for that. In a hut, he agreed to distract Gaylord while his friends go look for supplies. Shortly after they left, he was ordered by Gaylord to make pixel arts for him to burn. He was forced to create multiple pixel art without food and rest, and for that, was extremely tired and hungry. After pissing Gaylord for his cruel methods against him, he was teleported to his friends to inform them to return back to the city for a "surprise". He was fed by his friends while also being introduced to YoDa_MoRpHeUs, who was helping his friends. Personality and Skills While not as quickwitted as N00bly or fearless as Fart, he seems to be the most generous and thoughtless member of the trio, thus serving as an important team player. He usually gives the best equipment and items to his companions while, himself, using the leftovers, which are not the best. For instance, he made diamond chest plates just for his friends, was intending to befriend Uglyna in the first place, and tends to always acts as the decoy for the group's plans. However, out of the group, he is the most easily angered, especially if they use his real user name, whom he is ashamed of. He is shown to be less tolerant to Fart's antics, idiocy, recklessness, and outrageous comments than N00bly, but still cares towards his odd companion. He is shown to get along quite well with N00bly, with the two usually trying to solve the problems around them and planning the group's course of action, as well as dealing with Fart's antics. He does get along with Fart, but will occasionally get mad over his friend. Bad stuff usually revolves around them, adding comic relief to the show. Though not as a great fighter as the sword-user N00bly or all-around Fart, he has shown to have great crafting skills, often acting as the provider of the group. This tends to give him an inventory of many different items, which usually helps his teammates and other people around him countless of times. Out of everyone in the series, he is the most knowledgeable in how Minecraft works, physically and culturally, except with YoDa_MoRpHeUs. He is a gifted pixel artist, being able to create many different characters from other series and video games. He has a distinct love for wool, while having a distinct hatred of sand. Trivia * The reason he named himself Pooploser_69 was because, according to Fart, he thought it was a cheat code for infinite diamonds, but later discovered it wasn't and ended up screwing himself. * His nickname, Snake, is a reference from Solid Snake from the Metal Gear franchise. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Main characthers